The Triumverate
by Hikaru6
Summary: Robotnik finally gone?! It seems that peace has been restored by our 3 heros, but, will Robotnik's mark on Mobius have any side affects? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, and if I did, do you think that all this would just be a fic?  
  
Author's note: I will make references to a tid bit to the Sonic comic book by Archie comics, some to the Sonic anime movie, and then the rest will be from the beloved games we all have come to love.  
  
Peace has finally came to the planet of Mobius. The final battle between the amazing blue hedgehog named Sonic and the sinister genius Dr. Robotnik has ended. Thanks to the help of Sonic's companions Tails the 2 tailed fox and Knuckles the Echidna, the trio was able to stop the mad scientist from reaching his goal of world domination. But even though the evil Doctor is gone, will his mark he left on the planet Mobius have consequences?  
  
  
  
Darkness, nothing else. CLICK! CLICK! About ten dim, overhead lights shot on piercing the darkness of the room clad in metal. The lights surrounded 3 tall tubes with a ball figure in each. Small bubbles would float upward every other second in the pinkish glass part of the tube. To the right side of the tubes numerous bars; buttons and lights suddenly lighting up broke the darkness. "Systems activating," came a mechanical female voice from the silver control panel. "Animation of subjects commencing. Draining containment units." Next the liquid inside the tubes began to drop until the 3 figures inside the tubes were no longer surrounded by it. The 3 balls laid still inside their tubes with the dark shadows of the tubes covering their bodies. Just then the balls slowly opened up to reveal appendages. The figure in the center tube rose to its feet first. As it stood up 3 large spikes appeared from behind its shadow covered head. Next 2 triangles popped out in front of the spikes, followed by 2 other spikes jetted out from its main body. The 2 other figures rose. The one to the right lifted its head weakly as 6 long hair like projections fell from the bottom of its head. And finally the one on the left had 2 large triangles jet form its head and 2 long tails slowly creep out. "Animation completed," the voice finally said. Next the control panel began to hum louder and louder. Lights at the bottom of the tubes began to glow. Small bars also began to rise. "Androization commencing." Inside the tubes, the 3 figures were becoming surrounded by thick gray smoke. Bright beams of light shot from the clouds of smoke. After 10 minutes the humming of the machines dropped lower until everything was silent. "Triumvirate Project completed," the female voice broke the silence. Then all the lights cut and the room returned to darkness.  
  
  
  
A blue light shot past the sides of numerous buildings of Station Square quickly followed by 7 high speed buzz bombers. "Curse you Sonic!" cried one of them as it fired off a missile at the blue light. The other robots shot off their missiles as well. The blue light jumped over all of the missiles but then disappeared. "What?! Where did he go?!" the lead Bomber questioned looking around. Just then they all spotted one of their own missiles flying right at them. "Ah! What the..!"  
  
"Hey guys! Miss me?!" Sonic smiled as he held on to the missile. "Yeeee- HAAAA! Ride 'em cowboy!" And just as he was within 2 feet from the Buzz Bombers, Sonic jumped off to a near by building.  
  
A loud explosion went off as the blue hedgehog landed on the roof of a building. "As … in the word's of… ooofffff. (buzz) our deceased le,le, leader…'I hate that hedgehog…(buzz)'!" the voice box of the lead Buzz Bomber said right before it slammed into the concrete ground.  
  
"Those scrap metal flunkies will never learn will they?" Sonic smiled as he shook his head and crossed his arms. Quickly his eyes darted to his right. It was Tails flying at a highspeed.  
  
"WOW… WOW WOW! THAT WAS SO COOL SONIC! REALLY NEAT! I LOVED IT! YOU'RE SO COOL!" Tails exclaimed as he landed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," Sonic tilted his head up and grinning. "Hey Li'l Buddy, what'd ya say we get some grub? Chili Dogs okay?"  
  
"OK! LET'S GO!" Tails smiled as he began to spin his tails. Sonic cocked his right leg back then shot off as a beam of light blue bouncing from rooftop to rooftop and Tails behind him.  
  
  
  
"Hey Knux!" a black and red shelled armadillo called to a red echidna that landed on a stone pole. "My patrol over the Island is done!"  
  
"Thanks Mighty, the rest of the Chaotix should be back soon," Knuckles said. Soon the others returned as Knuckles had promised.  
  
"Hey Knuckles, why don't ya come down here and join us at the Hang out?" Espio the purple inguana called.  
  
"Yeah, even Guardians deserve a break once in a while!" grinned Might.  
  
"Come on dude, we'll be pump'n some tunes!" Vector the green crocodile said as he jammed out to his head set.  
  
"Sorry guys, maybe later," Knuckles smiled. Espio just shrugged and moved on with the others. "Sorry," the red echidna said in a whisper. "But I am the chosen guardian for this Island and especially the Master Emerald." Knuckles then sat cross-legged and closed his eyes. He began to meditate and focusing on all his tasks.  
  
  
  
"Um… Yum… (gulp) UM!" Sonic swallowed a chilidog. Tails took small bites unlike his blue friend who scarfed down as much as he could. The 2 friends feasted on a plate of chilidogs on the table in between them. The wind blew a light breeze causing Sonic's pointy blue spikes to wave in the wind. Cars and people bustled around going through their normal day routines. Occasionally people would walk by Sonic and Tails' table and wave or thank them for the 100th time for saving their city. "Wow, not only are you a fast runner, but also a fast eater," Tails said as he picked up the large plate.  
  
"Hey Tails, could you grab us another plate full?" Sonic asked as he prepared to stuff the last dog down his throat. Tails nodded then flew to the outdoor counter. Right as the blue dude was about to gulp down his food, his table threw him back with a loud explosion. "Okay, who was stupid enough to interrupt me while I was eating?" Sonic rubbed his head. As he looked up he found 50 robots standing around him. They were all a dark shade of blue that resembled humans. Their heads looked like the helmets the police of Station Square wore, clad in thick blue armor that had army camouflage designs on it, and their right hands were energy cannons.  
  
"Hey guy," Sonic looked around as the robots pointed their arm cannons at him. "Now, now we shouldn't play with guns, or else someone could get hurt." Just then all of them fired.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Tails cried as he quickly flew up. Tan hawk like robots followed him. Their beaks were razor sharp with deadly claws at the top of their wings. All 50 of them engaged an engine on their back and shot closer to the fox. Tails quickly turned around and hurled his plate of chilidogs at the birds. The plate was able to knock 3 out of commission but the others just sliced through the chilidogs and resumed their pursuit. "YIKES!" Tails gasped as he flew away.  
  
  
  
Suddenly eyes quickly opened. Knuckles stood up and looked down at the Master Emerald that glowed bright. He flew down to it and put his hand on it then closed his eyes. "Yes, I too sense great evil," Knuckles said opening his eyes. Just then he turned around. He saw smoke coming from the forest where he and the Chaotix called their Hang out place. Quickly Knuckles began to glide over to where he thought trouble was.  
  
  
  
Sonic reappeared in the middle of the street behind the robots. "Whew, that was too close. Okay boys, bring it on!" Sonic smiled as he exploded with unbelievable speed towards his opponents. Quickly he threw a kick to on of the robot's head but fell back in pain. "OW! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS MADE OF?!" Sonic yelled in pain. Just then a beam hit him from behind. The blue hedgehog did a handspring back to his feet. He saw another about to fire at him so he jumped straight up. But in seconds Sonic was shot into a building. "How did he hit me?" Sonic questioned. "That's not possible, well for a robot. At least I think." The blue hedgehog jumped from his hole and darted forward. He saw another robot charging up to attack him. Right as it fired Sonic darted to the side but was hit still. "NO WAY!" he shook his head. "HOW?!"  
  
The metal birds' feathers flipped under their wings and fired at Tails. "Feather missiles?!" Tails gasped in fright. He nearly dodged the attacks but was then hit from behind by a beam of energy. He crashed on to the roof of a building but recovered quickly. "Uh, oh," gulped the fox as he was surrounded by the birds. "S…SONICCCCCCCCC!"  
  
  
  
"What the heck are these?!" Mighty questioned Espio as he busted through another tank like robot with his super strength.  
  
"Can't help ya there," Espio jumped over a blast.  
  
"Let's blow these tin can squares out'a here!" Vector jumped in as he pulled off his head set and turned up his CD player on full blast. "I love this rad special jammer!" A large sound wave come out and lammed into the army of tank robots. But more still came.  
  
"HEEEEEELLLP!" Charmy the bee called as the tanks transformed into small jets and began to attack Charmy. Suddenly the jets were knocked to the ground.  
  
"Check it! It's Rad Red!" Vector pointed up at Knuckles who landed.  
  
"You guys okay?" Knuckles asked putting up his guard. Everyone nodded. "Then let's turn up the notch a bit! Here's my new Cyclone fists!" the red echidna smiled as he began to spin his fists around quickly in a circle. Soon he was slamming his spinning fists into his opponents. Mighty, Vector and Knuckles continued their assault on their opponents until they heard Charmy.  
  
"AH HELP!" Charmy called still being chased by a few more of the transforming robots.  
  
"Hang on, Charmy!" Knuckles called as he stopped his hands and jumped up. Knuckles head butted on of the robots from under. He then stayed in the air, put his arms out to the side and began to spin around faster and faster. "I call this my Tornado Knuckle!" the red echidna smiled as he spun like a top and slammed into everything around him.  
  
"Go KNUX!" Mighty cheered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic's ears perked up. 'That was Tails' voice,' Sonic though. 'I guess I better wrap this up!'  
  
"I've had enough of you bucket heads!" Sonic called to the robots. "It's time to take this up a notch or 2!" Suddenly Sonic disappeared. In seconds 10 robots fell to the ground with large holes in their chest. Sonic reappeared behind the fallen robots but quickly disappeared again. Again another 10 fell. Sonic reappeared back in front of the group of now 30 robots.  
  
"SONNNNNIIIIIICCCCC!!!" came Tails again.  
  
"I hear ya Li'l Buddy," Sonic looked with his eyes in the direction of Tails' voice. "Sorry boys, but I gotta fly!" Sonic bolted off as a blue beam toward Tails' direction.  
  
"Target is escaping. Pursue, pursue!" the head robot said as it and the others engaged engines on their backs. Soon the group of robots was closing in on the blue blur.  
  
"So, they have good rockets eh? Well can ya keep up with me at full speed?" Sonic smiled. Just then Sonic exploded forward and followed by a loud sonic boom. The hedgehog looked back to find the wave of sound slam into his enemies tearing their bodies apart. "Ha!" Sonic then ran on ahead.  
  
  
  
  
  
SLAM! A bird robot went flying. Soon lasers flew straight through 5 others. "Ha, ha! I forgot about my new wrist watch/Cyclone2 transformer! Equipped with the average laser, but also new attack arms!" Tails smiled as he punched more robots. Lasers flew through more and more robots. But Tails' luck had just ran out. "Hey! What happened?!" he cried as he lost control. Soon the birds pummeled the Cyclone 2 with missiles and sliced off his left metal arm. "Ahhhh!!! S… SOONNNIC!"  
  
Just then a blue beam burst through 10 of the birds. Next Sonic appeared next to his friend. "You okay?" the blue hedgehog asked. Tails nodded. Sonic lunged forward at super speed and did a spin ball straight through another 15 birds. Quickly Sonic pulled out of the ball and disappeared. Finally all the birds fell to the ground and the blue dude reappeared next to Tails.  
  
"Thanks Sonic!" Tails happily cheered as he jumped out of his robot. "THANK YOU!" Tails hugged the huffing and puffing Sonic.  
  
"N…no prob…" Sonic forced out as he was strangled by his friend.  
  
  
  
"Great job Rad Red," congratulated Vector.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a load Knux!" thanked Mighty as he slapped Knuckles on the back. Knuckles fell forward a bit but regained his composure.  
  
"Ah, no problem," the echidna replied rubbing his back. "But…"  
  
"What's wrong Knuckles?" Espio questioned. "Looks like something is troubling you."  
  
"Yeah, I mean there should be nothing," Charmy smiled as he landed. "We beat the bad guys!"  
  
"No, that's just it. I, as well as the Master Emerald itself, sensed a deeper, darker evil. I don't think we've defeated our real enemy yet," answered Knuckles.  
  
"Our… real enemy?" Espio echoed in a puzzled tone.  
  
  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," laughed a half mechanical voice. "Looks as though our 'test' was a success."  
  
"Success?" questioned a voice from behind.  
  
"You call one hedgehog, 2 tailed fox, and echidna wiping out a mini-army a success?!" snapped another from behind.  
  
"Of coarse, because it was only a test," replied the first voice. "Unlike that egg head Robotnik, we don't want to underestimate our enemies, do we? So, now that we know them a bit more, let's just sit back and monitor them to see just how they react! Ha, ha, HAHA!" the first snickered as he watched 3 screens each with a person on it: a 2 tailed fox, red echidna, and a blue hedgehog. 


End file.
